I'm Your Family
by AnnieSmith32
Summary: The only family Henry has left returns to Absaroka County. A niece. But her and the tribe are still have some bad blood between them, bad blood that may end in some spilt blood. Though not only between her and the tribe but her Uncle and the tribal chief. There a few secrets she is keeping from her uncle and even her love.


**Okay so I can't believe this show was cancelled! There is like no way we're letting that happen. I also love that like a month ago there were 65 Longmire fanfics and now there are 112. **

**So about me. I work a lot! I am in college taking 21 credits this semester. I work for a theatre as an assistant to the director and I'm the stage manager. I am in the beginning stages of a new screenplay and since I'm a screenplay writer some of my stuff comes out a little, under explained. But I try! I write a few stories on here and I have personal writing so I will update when I can. But I really love this story, and this is my second shot at it. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Cady Longmire walks into the Red Pony, with a piece of paper in her hands. "Well, there's my waitress." Henry says smiling at her.

"Well, not after today." She says handing him the

"A letter of resignation?" Henry asks looking at her shocked, but then smiles up at her. "Did you father finally get to you?"

"No, actually I got my job back at the Law Firm."

"Cady, that's great!" Henry says crossing the bar and hugging her.

"Oh, good news. I came at a great time!"

The two pull away from each other to give each other a confused look before turning toward the door. "Emerie?"

"Hi, Uncle Henry."

Cady walks over and hugs the young women. She was at least six inches shorter than Cady, and her hair wasn't as dark as you would expect of a Cheyenne. "I-I wish I could stay but I have to get to work. and plus I think that you two need some alone talking time." Cady grabs her bag and hurries out of the empty bar.

"God, Emerie what are you doing here?" Henry asks walking over to one of the windows and looking out it.

"That's what I get after being gone for four years, what are you doing here?"

"Emerie, you know that is not what I meant. It isn't safe for you here."

"Yes it is! Malachi is in jail there is nothing for me to worry about here. I can try and re enter the tribe, since me getting kicked out was totally falsified."

"Emerie," Henry says walking over and taking her hands in his own. "Malachi isn't in jail, and you are in incredible danger being here."

Emerie pulls her hands out of his. "Are you kidding me? They never arrested him? Walt never arrested him! Even after I risked my life, and lost everything to tell him what was happening?" She says before turning and running for the door.

"No, Emerie - wait!" But she didn't.

Emerie came storming into the tribal police station, in a furry. An officer stands from his desk and grabs his cuffs when he sees her. "Oh don't even think about arresting me Mason!" She screams, along with a few other words as she heads to the office in the back of the station. Mathias's head pops up at the voice he heard from the rooms outside. That involved a lot of asking of his whereabouts. Then in comes barreling in a face he had not seen in a very long time. "How could you!"

He stands up and races around his desk to her. "Emerie," He starts, completely shocked that she was standing in his office.

"No, how could you! How could you send me that letter saying that everything was alright. That it was safe for me to come back when it is the exact opposite of that."

"Emerie," He says again moving to close the door to his office, to keep out the interested officers. "What letter? What are you doing here?"

"What letter? The letter you sent that said Malachi was in jail for good and that I had a trial for the tribe to be let back in. When Malachi is out and wreaking havoc."

"I didn't send any letter. I haven't tried to make contact with you since-" He cuts himself off and looks away, as does she.

"Wait- if Malachi isn't in jail, why are you-" She walks around the office for a spin before turning back to him. "The chief?"

"Because Malachi isn't in jail but he was. Walt and Standing Bear came barreling in here, guns blazing, a week after you ran. And I let them, after what he did to you."

"Then how is he out now?"

"Something about overcrowded jails, but we have to get you out of here it's not safe. Where's your jeep?"

Mathias and Emerie were driving incredibly fast down the road out of the res when something hit Emerie. "Mathias, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take my jeep."

"Why do you say that?" He asks turning to her, her response was to point at the gag, the jeep was over heating.

"Jump." They both turn and jump out from either side of the jeep, it runs for about a fourth of a mile before blowing to pieces.

"Emerie?" Mathias calls from one side of the road. He couldn't see to the other from the smoke.

"Yea, I'm fine." Mathias crosses the road and helps her to her feet. "Dammit, all my stuff was in there." Mathias smiles before leading her away from the wreckage.

Henry had shut down the bar after he heard the news, that a jeep like the one Emerie owned had blown up leaving the Rez. He should have kept her here. He shouldn't have let her run off like that. To him.

"Standing Bear." Mathias says opening the door to the back office slowly.

Henry turns about ready to scream out the younger man but his heart flipped to see who was standing next to him. "Emerie." He walks over and hugs her.

"To tight uncle." She says pushing him away and grabbing her side.

"You're hurt." Henry states, touching the scratch on her forehead.

"Happens when you jump out of a moving car and then that car explodes in front of you."

"I can't believe you let this happen." Henry says to Mathias who looked just as beat up as his niece.

Mathias was taken back, but he shouldn't have expected any less. "Let it happen? How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?"

"Not that, telling her it was okay to come back."

"I didn't tell her that."

"Neither did I!" They were both screaming so loud it was making Emerie's slightly concussed brain scream in protest.

"Stop yelling. Malachi must have sent that letter, tricking me to come here, clearing up loose ends."

Mathias leads her to the sofa, with an arm on her lower back and another on her elbow. Then sits down next to her while Henry sits across from them, "If he was tying up loose ends why didn't he just come find you in Chicago?"

Henry's head snaps from Emerie to Mathias then back to her. "You've been in Chicago?" He asks her and then turns back to Mathias, "And you knew she was in Chicago."

"Not now Uncle. I think we need to focus on one piece at a time."

"Yes, why would Malachi want you back here."

"I wonder-"

"Henry." Walt exclaims barging into the room, but stops when he sees Emerie sitting on the sofa. "Oh thank goodness." He starts and continues as he walks over to her. "Cady said you were back in town and then I saw the report about that jeep blowing up, I thought it was yours."

"It was, we just got out first." Emerie answers him with a smile.

"Well, at least you're alive." He replies with a loving, gentle hand to her head.

Henry pulls out a chair for her friend to join the conversation. "Now, we need to talk about where we go from here. You can't stay on the Rez, when the council finds out they will he right out here to kick you out."

"I can put you under the protection of my deputies and myself at my cabin."

Emerie looks at them, considering both but looks at Mathias. "You could come stay with me." He whispers, hoping only she would hear.

"That is the exact opposite of what we both just said!" Henry exclaims standing up out of his chair.

Emerie pulls her gaze from Mathias's to look at her uncle. "Yes but it is the exact thing that makes sense. Malachi thinks of me as this strict law abiding citizen. So he will expect me to do just what you both have said. Which would just put your deputies in danger. But he wouldn't expect me to stay with Mathias."

"I don't mean to be crass, but I think that is exactly what Malachi would expect." Walt says.

"And it wouldn't be good for your job if you were found harboring a banished tribes member." Henry says to Mathias, "And we can't very well have you losing your position when Malachi could easily swoop in and take it now."

"No one will find out. It will only be for the day. Tomorrow I will go to the council and explain my position."

"No." Mathias argues

"Absolutely not." Henry commands.

"If Malachi has only been out for a few months he can't be that far back into the council that they would overlook the obvious evidence of my wrongful banishment."

"You would be surprised." Mathias comments.

"Plus, members of the council fear Malachi, even if he is not directly corrupting them, they would have a problem voting against his vote." Henry explains

"I want to do it. I want to be back in the tribe. I am sick of feeling like an outsider in my own family. And if they won't except me back there is no point in me staying."

"You are not, I am your family."

"Yes and because of this we haven't seen each other in three years. You didn't even know where I was! You didn't even want to know."

"And if Malachi finds out you are trying to shame him again, you might not be staying on this earth any longer." Mathias says without looking up from his hands.

"Mathias" Henry warns.

Whole they continue to glare at each other, Walt turns to Emerie to try and talk some sense into her. "Emerie, once Mathias leaves tomorrow, because he will have to or it will be suspicious-"

"Especially since I left with you today."

Walt ignores that, and hopes Henry will too. "You'll be a sitting duck for Malachi's men."

"You think I can't protect myself Sheriff?"

"I assure you she can." Mathias confirms.

"I know, I taught her how to shoot." Henry says, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Mathias.

He glances at Emerie who meets his eyes before looking down at her hands in her lap. "That's not what I was talking about." He says, not looking up at them.

"Then what are you talking about Mathias?" Walt asks. When he doesn't give him an answer he turns to Emerie and asks her.

She looks at him but then locks gazes with her Uncle to explain. "While I was in Chicago, I decided to go to the Police Academy…"

Henry walks back a little, his last four years crashing around him. The only thing that kept him from finding her was the idea that she was safer that way, but she was in peril anyhow. "She graduated top of her class Standing Bear."

Henry stops and turns slowly thoroughly pissed. "And how would you know that Mathias?" Mathias doesn't look up, and Emerie was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Have you been in contact with her?"

"Uncle-"

"No, the deal was she left and we didn't try and contact her so that Malachi couldn't find her. And now he has, and whose fault do you think that is?"

Mathias was standing now, ready to fight back, "Well now that you're already angry should I tell you another little piece of information that occurred a year ago."

"Mathias!" Emerie exclaims.

Henry took one look from her to him and launched himself, but Walt stops him. "Henry, we are all here to help her, not to fight each other."

Emerie was standing and pulling Mathias toward the door. "I think we should go, I'll stop by tomorrow after I meet with the council. I already have a meeting, I contacted them after I received that letter."

"Emerie, wait." Henry says walking over to her and hugging her. "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too Uncle. See you tomorrow."

**I love my readers! If you fav/ follow. I will always thank you for it! Also I love reviews and talking with you guys! I know that probably makes me sound like the loneliest person in the world (I promise I am not) So please review!**

**Shalom 3**


End file.
